


Just Trying To Relax:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Red Hot Love: [11]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Ass-Kicking, Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Beds, Breaking and Entering, Chaos, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family, Family Dinners, Friendship, Gender or Sex Swap, General, Gun Violence, Gunplay, Guns, Hotel Sex, Hotels, Hurt/Comfort, Knifeplay, Knives, Martial Arts, Pregnancy, Pregnant, Pregnant Sex, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Relax/Relaxing, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Shooting, Shooting Guns, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 11:28:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11103654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danni, Steve, & the others were gonna relax after a hard day, But they got involved in a robbery, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!**Author's Note: This continues my series, Read my other ones, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*





	Just Trying To Relax:

*Summary: Danni, Steve, & the others were gonna relax after a hard day, But they got involved in a robbery, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This continues my series, Read my other ones, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett, & his lover, Detective Danielle "Danni" Williams, along with their friends, Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly, Officer Kono Kalakaua, & Captain Lou Grover were on their way back to the McGarrett/Williams Household, so they can relax from a stressed out day, & they just don't want to think about anything for awhile. "God, I am glad that this day is over with, & we can enjoy the weekend for a change", The Beautiful Blond said, as she leaned against her lover's shoulder, as he drove them home.

 

"Yeah, We can just plan doing what we want for a change, Plus you need the rest since your tummy got a little big bigger, & you are pregnant now", Steve said, as he kissed the top of her head, & massaged her shoulder. They were following Kono's Blue Cruz, Lou's Black SUV, & Chin's Mustang, on the route to their house, It was just a perfect ending to a crappy day, & they want to relax, as soon as they hit the door.

 

Danni came through the door, & crept up on one of the intruders, & she said in a commanding tone, "Drop it, Asshole", as the others came in, so they can back her up, Steve said with a growl, "I would do what the woman says", Suddenly, The leader & the others over took them, & he said, "Drop it", when they didn't comply, He held a knife to her stomach, & then he asked, "Where is the money, & the film ?", & they didn't answer him, & he pressed the knife almost closely in, close enough to cut into her skin. "Where _is_ it ?", One of the goons asked in a menacing tone. "You aren't gonna stand for that, Aren't you, Honey ?", Steve asked, as his eyes locked on hers,  & her big stomach.

 

With all of her strength that she has, She kicked back with her leg, & connected the leader's balls, & made him wince in pain, & punched him out, & he fell to his knees. As he attempted to get up, she smashed a chair over his head, & he was out cold. "You, Son of a bitch !", she exclaimed, while the others took the goons out, using their guns, & Lou made a call to Duke, "Duke, You better get over here, We have some party crashers, whom weren't invited". Then, They proceeded to arrest them all, & Kono said, "Never mess with a cop, or the members of the cop's family, Does that pissed you off, Cuz, Grover ?", "It sure pisses the hell out of me", Chin said, as he took one, "I am pissed off".

 

The Big SWAT Guy said, & he said to his suspect, "Oh, Don't even get me started, Let's go". They left Steve & Danni to their privacy, while the leader was out cold. "Are you & the baby okay ?", he asked the blond, as he was checking her over for injuries, & her stomach too. Danni nodded, & said, "I am fine, I am glad that you taught me all of those self-defense moves", they shared a kiss, & Steve gathered up the leader, & gave him to Duke, who put him in custody, & then proceeded to clear the scene, & clean it, while Five-O went to the **_Hilton Hawaiian Village_** , to spend the night having fun, & Steve & Danni are gonna stay there, til they get the all clear.

 

Once, The Couple were settled into their room, The Ohana went downstairs to the bar, where they had a wonderful dinner, & everyone was finally relaxing, & Danni said with a shake of her head in disbelief, "Only we could attract gangs, when we close down for the day", & they all shared a laugh, "Thank you, Guys, For having my back, & our baby's". They told her that they were welcome, & after a long day, Steve & Danni went up to their room, while the others left. When they were settled into bed, "Thank you for being you, I love you", The Voluptuous Detective said, & kissed him passionately, & they made out, which lead to sex, & Steve said with a smile, after they were done, "I love you too, Danni, With all of my heart". They held each other, as they cuddled & snuggled into each other, & fell asleep, dreaming of their beautiful future with their baby.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
